samgladiatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Taurtis (Joey)
Taurtis, known by his real name as "Joey" He was born on April 26, 1996 . He commonly formed a companionship with his slightly elder best friend Sam and took care of his youngest sister Chihiro. Sam and Taurtis have both parted ways, and are not friends anymore. Yandere High School Roleplay In Tokyo he attended Akademi High School after moving out of his parent's house. He had a teacher named Gareth who had suicidal thoughts ever since his wife had left him. Flunking all assignments Taurtis befriended JTStheDane, J, and PowerDragon who became his lifetime friends. When Sam noticed that the new student Chan Yandere had been carrying a bloody knife to sleep he told Taurtis immediately who shrugged it off believing it to be a mirage. The next day they went into the class room and discovered that Gareth had hung himself and their new teacher was Okami Artist. Starting a production of chips called Tauritos he became the top of the school until they were sued by Doritos and his girlfriend Salex passed away from a car crash that had been predicted by a fortune teller student, Majo Ellen. After receiving a tweet from @SalexBrown he was told to meet Salex at the back of the school. Though whoever was texting was not salex because her body was still at the car crash scene which had been covered up by the mall security guard Paul Blart. He tanked the hurdles with the abusive gym teacher Rowan Artifex. He hoped that this was the day that he would either find an impersonator of Salex, Salex herself, or Salex's killer... Taurtis was then having a turtle costume for the school when Sam said that he needs a good grades. Then Taurtis asks SirCutieYuki a girl at his school for prom. His friend called Grian from Britain where they go to the beach and Sam asks SirCutieYuki as well as Taurtis and they go on a double date. On prom night Taurtis tries to make Sam not to show up to his date but Sam refuses. Taurtis gives up and goes out with Chan Yandere. After that Sam loses interest in SirCutieYuki and tells her outside school. SirCutieYuki reacts badly and pulls out a knife and threats Sam to go out with but Sam runs away in shock. The next day Taurtis, Sam, Chan Yandere, SirCutieYuki, Grian and Majo Ellen go trik or treating and then Sam stabs Taurtis and he goes to the hospital. While Taurtis is in the Hospital Sam makes Grian dress up as Taurtis to replace him when Sam gets so use to Grian being Taurtis he goes crazy and teams up with SirCutieYuki and start fights at school. Sam runs back home and finds Grian and chases him around town Grian runs to the park and finds Taurtis but he lost his memory Sam goes to the park and thinks Grian is Taurtis and thinks Taurtis is a guy named Jerry they go to school and Jerry (Taurtis) joins. Sam takes a Likeing to Jerry (Taurtis). They go home when they need a job. SirCutieYuki her dad has a job they join the job without knowing. It turns out it is the Yukzu a gang that kills people. So they go around town and go to JTS's House and Rowan Artifex's house. Where they steal their money they run away when Rowan Artifex hits Jerry (Taurtis) on the head and he gets his memory back. Then they go to Mr Dorito's house and steals his money and chase him. Then they go house hunting because of their trashed house, finding a shabby apartment in another town to live in. They resume the daily regiment by going to school via train. Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria Roleplay In middle school he took on a part time job and the pizzeria of freddy fazbear's. Originally he was a dish washer but rose to the rank of assistant security guard. Befriending the rogue animatronic Springtrap he felt safe at the pizzeria until there was a dark turn involving Springtrap murdering the lost children known as Donald and Rubert. Springtrap was later imprisoned by Samuel who took him as an archaic exhibit to his own Pizzeria which he bought using money he got by digging gold out of sidewalk cracks Spirited Away Roleplay His family became poor when Their parents lost their jobs, they moved to Tokyo, Japan where they originated from. There they could find a better business. On the way they were lost and found themselves in a 90s abandoned theme park. Meeting the spirit of Kuhaku River. Taurtis, Sam, and Chihiro were locked in the spirit world serving as slaves for the Sorceress Yubaba. Their parents had been turned into swine and they escaped by letting Kamaji, the boiler man give them illegal train tickets to see Yubaba's alter ego Zeniba who was the only one that could contain the monster No-Face's power. Meeting Zeniba they were granted a spell of persuasion. Yubaba made one final test to guess which one of the pigs were their parents. It was a trick and Sam took clear notice that none of them their because Taurtis's mother had a scar on her chin and their father had a saggy left nipple. An enraged Yubaba unleashed all her power but Haku transformed into a white dragon and flew them to safety. Taurtis didn't dare look back on that place again, and he new. That he never would. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Clone